Una carta para ella Reedit
by NaYmCo
Summary: Versión reeditada Pues ahí lo digo todo, es una reedición de uno de los one-shots que hice hace tiempo. Espero que sera de vuestro agrado. NanoFate


_**Una carta para ella...**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_(Segunda edición)_

_**

* * *

**_

_Takamachi Nanoha._

Para una maga, lo más importante es poder proteger a las personas a las que ama. Amigos, familia y demás seres queridos. Pero… ¿qué ocurre cuando ese amor que sientes, se identifica más con unos que con otros?

Hace ya dos meses, que ella salió en una misión.

No voy a negarlo, después de tantos años juntas cuando se aleja por este tipo de misiones durante tanto tiempo, le extraño.

No puedo contradecir lo que mi corazón me ha estado recordando cada día, desde que la conocí.

Ella sin embargo y a pesar del cariño que tiene hacia a mí, creo que no se da cuenta de que mis sentimiento por ella van más allá de una simple amistad. Porque hoy después de varios meses estando fuera, me he dado cuenta de que el aire que respiro cuando ella no está, se hace más frío y desolador.

La cama la noto desértica.

Me siento afligida al tumbarme, y sentir aún el aroma entre las sábanas… su aroma.

Intento abrazarlo pero es inútil, ella no está...

No obstante, me siento feliz de poder seguir conviviendo con ella cada día. Después de tantos años, por fin sonríe. La vida que llevó de pequeña, la ha dejado de mortificar. Todos estos años a su lado, han servido para que con su amable y cálido corazón, se lleve pequeñas partes de mí, cada vez que se aleja. Mas a veces cuando esta cerca de mí, no puedo evitar desear sus labios.

Tocarme y que me haga suya. Elevándome a lo más alto.

Siempre manteniéndome así, y no me dejara caer.

Aunque tristemente despierto cada día a su lado, no puedo evitar querer acercarme a ella para que me abrace mientras duerme. Sentir su calor infinito, y embriagarme con su piel.

Fate-chan después de tantos años, sigue a mi lado. Sí, como una vez me prometió...

'_Nanoha... siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré'_

Me decía mientras yo miraba sus hermosos ojos, que me atraparon ya desde el día en que la conocí.

Ya desde pequeña había sido así, qué ironía. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y quería salvarla. Deseaba protegerla del infierno, que por entonces vivía.

Y como resulta que soy tan obstinada, casi tanto como ella, logré mi cometido.

Fate-chan... cuando duermes tú no te das cuenta de que te observo. Pienso en cuándo me podré armar de valor, para decirte todo esto que siento dentro.

Mas me retiene.

Me aprisiona.

Me encadena a tu corazón.

Deseo que un día reacciones y te acerques a mí. Me mires a los ojos y me digas que me amas, tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Cada día que pasa es como una tortura, ya que no puedo vivir así.

Estás a mi lado sí, pero tampoco puedo vivir sin ti si estás lejos. ¿Qué debo hacer Fate-chan?

Me muero de dolor...

Cuando me miras a veces, podría decir que me estás diciendo algo con la mirada.

Esa mirada que aún pasando tantos años, sigue siendo misteriosa. No sé si realmente te conozco del todo.

Cuando me miras, siento un escalofrío en mi cuerpo y lo único que deseo es que no dejes de hacerlo, porque ese sentimiento sólo tú puedes lograrlo.

Sólo tú consigues que me ponga nerviosa.

Sólo tú tomas mi cuerpo y lo estremeces.

Con sólo tu mirada...

Fate-chan lo sé, soy una cobarde. Por no decirte todo esto. Por no colocarme ante de ti y decirte dos simples palabras, que por desgracia aunque sólo sean tres silabas, tienen un significado enloquecedor. Podría tanto dar la mayor felicidad del mundo, como desbastar mi mundo, porque a lo mejor te apartarías de mí.

Querría...

Quisiera…

Necesitaría decirlo. Mas me siento a veces tan abrumada por tu presencia, que apenas puedo saludarte.

Así mismo callo y observo, como hablas delante de los demás. Ya lo sé, lo sé, hace mucho que ya no es como antes. Siempre te estoy evitando y es que no sé que será ya de mí...

Realmente me estoy volviendo loca.

Enloquecida y perdida, en el inmenso mar de tu cuerpo.

¡Maldita sea mi imaginación! ¡Maldita sea mi cobardía!

Ojala que un día todo esto pueda cambiar, y así decirte cuanto te amo...

Fate-chan... te amo...

-- --

_Fate T. Harlaown_

Sin duda desde pequeña, lo más importante para mí siempre fue mi madre. No fue nunca una madre cariñosa y jamás me sonrió. Aunque los recuerdos que yo tuviera anterior a todo eso, no fueran míos sino de mi hermana, rememoro su sonrisa.

Lo único que deseaba era verla sonreír para mí...

Eso fue lo más importante hasta que un ángel apareció en mi vida... sí un ángel, y no un demonio como algunas personas le llaman.

Hace ya dos meses que salí en una misión, y sin embargo, podría decirse que tu aroma está ahora mismo clavado en mis entrañas.

Si cierro los ojos, hasta podría percibir el perfume de tu pelo.

Si extiendo mi mano, podría sentirlo suave y sedoso como tanto me gusta tocar, a veces a escondidas.

Tú, que me salvaste desde pequeña y que no hacía sino ver por los ojos de mi madre, lograste que levantara la cabeza y desde ese día, solo pude fijarme en ti.

En esos ojos azules que muchas veces me perturban.

Mas por desgracia, el amor que siento hacia ti es muy distinto al que tú sientes por mí.

Nanoha un día no podré soportarlo, y acabaré explotando como uno de mis conjuros mágicos.

Soltaré todo lo que llevo dentro de mi corazón, desde hace tantos años... y es que es tal la pena que siento, que cuando estoy lejos de ti, ni mil latigazos de mi madre podrían doler más.

Ni todo el desprecio que ella me dio me heló más la piel, que el que tú estés lejos de mí.

Un día logré armarme de valor y decirte que siempre estaría a tu lado. De que te protegería... tú, callaste un momento y me dijiste…

'_Si me lo prometes Fate-chan, yo tampoco jamás me alejare de ti'_

Ante tales palabras mi corazón quería salir, y decir por mí lo que mi cabeza tanto callaba.

Y es que me vuelvo loca al pensar el día que te enamores de alguien, y te vayas de mi lado.

Sería totalmente lógico que eso pasara.

Aunque siempre intento prepararme para ello, una persona como yo nunca está completamente segura de poder sonreír ese día, que para ti sería el más feliz.

Últimamente te noto bastante distante. Apenas si me hablas y estoy empezando a pensar, que ya alguien ha robado tu corazón. Imagino que ahora tu tiempo se lo dedicas a esa persona, porque aunque tú no me lo hayas dicho, yo siempre te observo a escondidas. Algún suspiro se escapa de tus labios y pienso que a quién irán dirigidos.

Ese brillo en tus ojos…

Ese reflejo en tu mirada.

Incluso a veces sonríes, seguramente pensando en él...

Cuando me acuesto a dormir, muchas veces, te veo mientras tu cuerpo descansa…

Pienso lo hermosa que eres cuando duermes...

Desearía…

Quisiera…

Ansiaría poder estar en tus sueños, ya que tú siempre estás en los míos... donde te abrazo y te beso.

Donde me dices lo mucho que me esperabas en tu vida.

Lo mucho que me amas...

Mas luego despierto, y me doy cuenta que tan sólo ha sido un sueño...

Lágrimas aparecen en mi rostro. No puedo más que acercarme a ti en silencio, y decir en un susurro que te amo al oído. Sé que tú duermes...

Soy una cobarde y una obstinada como tú siempre dices...

Algún día, ¿podré decirte que te amo? ¿Seré capaz? Ya que podría enfrentarme al enemigo más cruel sobre este universo, pero si se trata de ti es muy diferente.

Siempre me ganas la partida. Aunque yo siempre estaré esperando a oír esas palabras. Ojalá algún día… logre oírlas y decirlas, porque tus ojos a veces pareciera que dijeran algo... pero luego evitas la mirada, y ya no sale nada de tus labios ni de los míos.

Y la verdad es que te amo...

Nanoha... te amo...

-- --

Después de varios días, tú por fin ibas a volver de tu misión...

Recuerdo que estaba con Hayate-chan, cuando llamaste.

"¡Ah! Fate-chan, por fin regresas. ¿Qué tal fue todo por allí?" Preguntó mi amiga, preocupada por los heridos que llegaban.

"Bueno ha sido algo duro, pero todo por fin pudo solucionarse." Respondiste bastante seria.

"Fate-chan... ¿estás herida?" Inquirí.

"No es nada, sólo es una pequeña herida" Contestaste escondiendo tu costado, para que no viera que estabas sangrando.

"Imagino que en pocos minutos estarás aquí." Afirmo Hayate-chan.

"Sí, en diez minutos llegaré. Así que corto la comunicación..."

Me miraste unos segundos y cortaste la llamada.

Me dejaste preocupada, porque creo que estabas herida de verdad. Ya que se que muchas veces escondes tus lesiones. Por eso siempre te empeñas en llevar capa en tu traje de batalla, así te sería más fácil ocultarlas.

-- --

"Fate-san... esto parece grave" decía Teana, bastante seria.

"Sí, creo que he estado perdiendo mucha sangre..." dije tapándome en un costado, por donde soltaba gran cantidad de ese líquido borgoña.

"Le diré al piloto que se dé más prisa. Por favor, no se mueva..." Sonreí amargamente.

"...Teana, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor." La observé sosteniendo mi costado.

"Claro Fate-san, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Cuando lleguemos, si por algún motivo... me ocurriera algo... dale esto a Nanoha de mi parte..." saqué una carta y se la entregué a mi asistente.

"No diga tonterías…" comentó ésta asustada.

"Te lo ruego...no sé si aguantare mucho tiempo más consciente."

Sentía que el mundo se me desvanecía.

Y repentinamente… todo oscureció.

"Nanoha…perdóname" dije en un pequeño susurro.

"De acuerdo... pero sólo en caso d…" calló un momento aterrorizada al ver el charco de sangre... "¿Fate-san? ¡¡FATE-SAN!!"

-- --

El helicóptero llego por fin.

Hayate y yo te esperábamos en tierra.

Yo estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabía por qué.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Fue cuando saliste en una camilla, bañada sangre.

No me podía creer, lo que estaba viendo.

Me parecía imposible, que eso estuviera sucediendo.

Shamal junto con otros médicos y enfermeras, se reunieron a tú alrededor.

Te llevaron corriendo lejos de mí.

Me quedé paralizada, sin saber qué hacer.

Teana bajó...

Estaba llorando...

Lloraba.

Yo… yo, no me podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando.

Se acercó…

Teana se acercó a mí y me contó que uno de los magos enemigos, te había cogido por sorpresa.

No me lo quería creer.

Aún tenía muchas cosas que decirte.

No podías irte y dejarme sola... ¡No!

No sin que al menos supieras, lo mucho que te amaba.

Me fui rápido corriendo, todo lo que pude al hospital.

Me costó reaccionar, y hacer que mis piernas fueran donde deseaba ir.

Al entrar... Shamal salía llorando.

Mi corazón se detuvo...

Quedé inmovilizada, mirando a mí alrededor.

Estaban todos allí, todos…

Signum-san abrazaba a una Hayate-chan descolocada.

Vita sentada en uno de los asientos, impactada.

Lágrimas amargas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

Eché a correr.

No podía ser.

¡No podía ser!

Llegué a la habitación donde estabas...

Me aproximé...

Tú cuerpo inmóvil...

Estabas bañada de sangre...

Tenías los ojos cerrados...

En ese momento te odié...

Te odié...

¿Por qué fuiste tan egoísta de irte?

No pude despedirme...

No pude decirte...

Me dejé caer sobre ti.

Tú cuerpo aún estaba caliente...

No me respondías...

Tu suave voz... ya no me hablaba...

Ya no podría mirarte nunca más a los ojos...

El néctar de mi mirada, salía sin compasión.

Conmocionada, de contemplaba fijamente.

Mi corazón se llenó de dolor...

De rabia.

Lo único que salió de mí, fue un grito...

Grité lo más fuerte que jamás había gritado...

Deseé morir contigo...

Y luego…

Me desmayé...

Lo sé porque me lo contaron.

Cuando desperté, Teana estaba a los pies de mi cama. Ésta esperaba a que yo reaccionara.

Me incorporé, pensando que había sido sólo una pesadilla.

Mas al mirar al otro lado de la cama... tú no estabas...

La chica se me acercó... y me dio un sobre que ponía mi nombre.

Escrito con tu puño y letra.

Ella decidió entre lágrimas, que debía dejarme sola.

Nerviosa, abrí el sobre y saqué una carta...

Ésta decía:

-- --

Nanoha... si estás leyendo esto yo ya no podré estar a tu lado. Eso quiere decir que me habré ido. Escribí esta carta anoche antes de salir al último de los reconocimientos. Presentía que algo iba a pasar. Así que no sé de qué modo me fui. Sólo espero que la estés leyendo y que la persona a la que decidí encomendársela, te la haya entregado en mano...

Nanoha, no me puedo ir sin decirte algo que nunca te he dicho. Hay algo que siempre he guardado celosamente conmigo. Ya sabes lo obstinada que soy, como tú dices.

No sé por dónde empezar, pero la verdad si te soy sincera, tendría que agradecerte muchas cosas. Primeramente haberme dado la oportunidad de vivir una vida plena y feliz... una vida... llena de amor. Me brindaste la más bella de las cosas que jamás se pueda tener, y por eso me siento dichosa.

Nanoha ya no lo voy a esconder más. Por desgracia estas serán mis últimas palabras, y realmente no desearía que te entregaran esta carta. Mas debo decírtelo.

Nanoha yo... siempre te he amado. Siempre he vivido por ti. Era feliz estando a tu lado. Me hiciste la mujer más afortunada por tenerte, aunque sólo fuera disfrazada de amistad. No podía irme sin decírtelo.

Donde quiera que yo me encuentre ahora mismo, siempre te estaré protegiendo... siempre estaré a tu lado. No quiero que estés triste. Sólo recuérdame con una sonrisa porque, cuando tú me sonreías podía caminar entre las nubes. Podía alcanzar cualquier estrella. Volar y volar junto a ti hasta lo más alto. Sin que nadie ni nada nos separara. Pero por desgracia mi tiempo acabo, y el destino es así. Sabíamos que esto algún día podría pasar...

Incluso así, pase lo que pase, yo seguiré contigo.

Gracias por hacer feliz a la niña que siempre fui...

Te amara por siempre

Fate.

-- --

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que te fuiste.

Creo que me sé esta carta de memoria.

La he leído mil veces.

Al final he logrado comprender, que aunque tú no estás conmigo, yo puedo recordarte el resto de mi vida con una sonrisa... por ello siempre te seguiré amando.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: **_Pues llego con una segunda edición de un one-shot que escribí hace ya tiempo. Para ser exactos, casi que por estas fechas del año pasado. No sé cómo se me ocurrió. Simplemente me puse a mirar un poco, como ha cambiado mi modo de expresarme y di con él. Pensé que en realidad es bastante hermoso aún muriendo Fate. Así que creí que sería buena idea, corregirlo definitivamente y pasarlo más a un modo más ligero de leer.

Espero con esto, que la versión sea de vuestro agrado. Mas mi intención es simplemente mejorar lo pasado. Os diré que también estoy con la reedición de otro fic. Con ese tardaré algo más, ya que es de nueve capítulos. Adivinen cuál es ^^ no es difícil de imaginar. Sólo tengo uno con esa cantidad.

En fin que me enrollo. Por cierto, cambié algunas cosas de este one-shot que creí convenientes. Mas la base de la historia sigue siendo la misma. Para aquellos que no lo leyeron y para los que sí, se lo dedico personalmente.

Sin más, un saludo y hasta el próximo fic ^^


End file.
